Sonic Boom Tales
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: What happens when you leave Trish and Dez alone together? Chaos. Adventure...and romance? Trish/Dez. (TAKING OVER THIS IDEA/STORY FOR MBFL. )
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally. Life is unfair like that.**

**Author's Note: **HEY GUYS! Here I am again with another new Trez story...well sort of new haha. The original owner of this story was **MBFL** as I'm sure you all know, but she asked me to take it over. I am still very honoured that you think I can do your story justice and promise to do my absolute best to not let you down! The first two chapters of this story posted will be her work that she had added previously. I'm just simply editing (and I hope you don't mind that I added a few extra words of my own :D). The third chapter and beyond that will be my additions. :)

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter One**

**Trish's POV**

I was sitting on the floor in the practice room putting together boxes for Ally. Sonic Boom had been so busy today, and so I decided to help her out because that's how great of a friend I was...

Okay, so she was paying me five dollars for each box. _The things I do for friends huh?_

Sometime later while I was putting the boxes together, Austin and Dez walked into the practice room.

"Dude! Spiderman would totally beat Batman!" yelled Austin, almost causing me to jump.

"Nuh uh!" yelled Dez just as loudly.

"Uh huh!" Austin was dumb enough to yell back.

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Nu-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, standing up and dropping a box that was in my hand, finally having enough. They both turned to face me as if they'd just realised I was in the room.

"Oh, hey Trish!" greeted Dez, with his signature goofy grin now on his face.

"Yeah, hey Trish!" Austin echoed, a smile also on his face.

"Could you guys leave? I have a lot of work to do." I said dismissively, before reaching for a hair scrunchy that was conveniently in my pocket and quickly putting my hair in a pony tail. It helped me focus better.

"_You?_ Doing _work?_" Austin said disbelievingly. He stared at me for a few moments and soon enough started laughing hysterically. Dez soon joined in with him, even holding a hand to his stomach. My anger was quickly flaring and with gritted teeth I threatened them.

"If you guys don't get out of here in five seconds-"

"Bye!" Austin said running out of the practice room, laughter still ringing in his voice. I huffed at the door before I looked over at Dez. He had already stopped laughing and was just staring at me with this...weird look on his face.

"What are you staring at freckles?" I asked him, my glare now directed at him.

"Nothing...it's just...you look pretty with your hair in a pony tail." he said slowly, blushing and playing with the bottom of his shirt. I was immediately taken aback and so my glare softened. Usually he would say something 'smart' and we would get into an argument. But looking at him now you could see that he was nervous. Noting this, an idea quickly formed in my head.

_I haven't messed with him at all today so..._

"So you're saying that I look ugly with my hair in my face?" I asked him, my voice filled with a fake hurtful tone. Dez abruptly looked up, and his blue eyes were now wide.

"No! You look pretty no matter how your hair looks..." Dez's quickly glanced down and his shirt suddenly became very interesting to him once again.

"...You think I'm pretty?" All joking aside now I asked this with true curiosity while taking a small step forward.

"...Yes?" He said it as if he was a unsure, probably scared I'd step on his foot or something. He was no longer playing with his shirt, but now taking an enormous step back. I glanced away from him to look at all the boxes I still had to help Ally with before looking back at him with a smile.

"You really think I'm pretty?" I asked him again, just to be sure of his answer...and he nodded.

_Bingo._

"You know, I've been working really hard on these boxes and a pretty girl like me needs her beauty sleep. I was kind of wondering... if you could maybe... finish the job for me?" At this point I was standing right in front of him, biting my bottom lip and stroking his arm. It didn't take long to get the reaction that I wanted.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure I could finish the boxes for you." Dez said, practically looking like a love sick puppy. I had to bite harder on my bottom lip to refrain from laughing out loud.

"Thanks Dez" I said sweetly. With my hand still on his arm, I then stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. Dez's cheeks reddened into a blush once again and his eyes were practically as wide as saucers. And with one last smile his way, I walked out of the practice room.

...And then busted out laughing.

Boys are so easy.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally. Life is unfair like that.**

**Author's Note: **So once again this is MBFL's work. I was asked to simply edit it so that's what I'm doing. The next chapter will be where I start writing, though it was also her idea too.

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter Two**

**Dez's POV**

Austin and Ally and I were once again having our 'Team Austin' meeting in the practice room. We still hadn't started it however because we were waiting for Trish to show up. While we were waiting, Austin was strumming his guitar, Ally was playing with her gavel and I was editing Austin's latest music video. After about five minutes of silence, Austin spoke up.

"That's it! I'm going to Melody Diner to get food! Trish is taking too long!" He announced, standing up.

"Yeah, its been thirty minutes already and it's not like she's even at work!" Ally agreed, standing up as well.

"Dez, could you stay here and wait for Trish?" I looked up from my work and hesitated after hearing the question. Me and Trish? _Alone?_ The last time we were left alone I had told her she was pretty and ended up putting together the boxes that she had somehow talked me into doing!

Maybe it was because of that burrito I'd eaten...yeah that had to be it!

"Sure, I can wait for Trish. Bring me back some chicken pot pie!" I said, smiling.

"Dez, they discontinued - " Ally was cut off by Austin.

"Let's go Ally!" He exclaimed, while dragging Ally out of the practice room door.

"But - " Ally tried to get a word in, but she was too busy being pushed out of the door by an anxious Austin.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I asked myself outloud, but then decided not to dwell upon it. Austin was pretty weird sometimes.

Once getting back to work, I decided to listen to music while I edited the video. As I was listening to the music it wasn't long before I began to sing along with it. It helped me concentrate and soon enough I was done with the video. And so as I was putting my computer away I took out my coloring book.

Hey! I don't care how old you are, everyone loves to color!

But as soon as my crayon touched the paper my nose was suddenly filled with the smell of honey and vanilla. The only person who I knew smelt like that was -

"Are you seriously coloring?' Trish, the person I suspected, asked.

"Ahhhh! Trish don't sneak up on me while I'm coloring!" I screamed, taking my headphones off and throwing them into the corner. At my reaction, Trish started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I pouted, and slowly but eventually Trish stopped laughing. I could hear her footsteps as she walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"So where's Austin and Ally? Isn't there a 'Team Austin' meeting today?" Trish asked, looking at me.

"I'm not telling you until you say you're sorry!" I replied, crossing my arms stubbornly. Trish just simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Dez I'm sorry for laughing at you." That was enough for me.

"Apology accepted." I said almost immediately, and uncrossed my arms.

"They went to melody diner because you were taking so long!" I informed her, "Where were you?" I asked her this while turning to face her...which was a big mistake. Trish had her curly hair pulled back in a high bun which had a dark blue bow. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual and her lips looked -

"Dez! Are you listening to me?!" Trish exclaimed, hitting me on the back of my head and snapping me out of my trance.

"Ow! _Yes_ I was listening to you!"

"Then what did I say?" Trish asked me, with a glare now present on her face.

"Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh you just got yourself a bunny?"

"Dez!"

"Okay, I don't know what you said and I'm sorry...but it's your fault!"

"How?!" Trish asked me again, rolling her eyes.

"You know I can't focus with your hair pulled back!"

Trish stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and looking away. She then took off her bow and undid her bun. As soon as it was free from the bow, her hair flowed down past her shoulders like a chocolatey water fall. Her hair was slightly even more curled at the end and I watched her as she slowly looked back at at me.

"Better now?" I couldn't even form a sentence, so I just simply nodded.

"The reason why I was late was because I got detention. Apparently it's against school rules to tell a teacher to shut up!"

"Is it against school rules for a teacher to ask for your phone number?" I managed to form some words and asked her with genuine curiousity. Trish just looked at me with shock evident in her eyes.

"_Yes!_ You didn't give it to them did you?!"

"_Of course not_...I gave them my address."

"Why?!"

"So they can send me letters! I believe letters are more sacred than a phone call."

"Dez! That's really dangerous! they could be a_ paedophile!_"

"Don't say that about she is a very nice woman!" Trish rolled her eyes again. It's wonder how they haven't fallen out of her head yet.

"Nevermind. Come on, Let's go to melody diner." Trish said as she began standing up.

"Yes! I can't wait to eat some chicken pot pie!" Boy, that chicken pot pie tasted like Jesus made it himself!

"Dez...they discontinued it..." As soon as the words left Trish's mouth that my heart dropped.

"...What?!" _Who_ would discontinue this heavenly food!

"Dez, calm down. I know the recipe" Trish told me, with a sweet smile now on her lips.

"Really?" I said, wiping away a tear that had somehow appeared.

"Really." That was enough to get the smile back on my face.

"Now let's go meet Austin and Ally at melody diner." Trish said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. Her hands were so soft, and I quickly began to wonder what moisturizer she used. _Maybe I should ask her..._

"What kind of moisturizer do you use?"

Trish laughed. "What?"

"Your hands, they're so soft!"

"Dez, I don't use moisturizer." Trish said, that smile on her face again. _Her smile is so pretty...snap out of it Dez! Hands! The mission here is hands._

"So they're just...naturally soft?" Saying it out loud made me even more amazed.

"Yes Dez."

"Wow."

We continued to make our way to 'Melody Diner', our hands still intertwined. This was weird. Usually Trish would let go and say something rude...maybe she was just feeling nice today. I mean she even offered to make me chicken pot pie! _But hey, since she's being nice..._

"Hey Trish? If one day you don't want your hands can I have them?" As soon as the sentence left my mouth Trish busted out laughing. I couldn't understand as to why because I was serious.

"Why wouldn't I want my hands all of a sudden?"

"Well, maybe someone happened to offer you cool robotic hands instead! You would be crazy not too!" Trish rolled her eyes and slowed down.

"Okay then. If I happen to not want my hands you can have them."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, fist pumping my other hand in the air.

"Dez, I worry about you."

"Thanks Trish! That means a lot!" Wow, she really was being nice today. Trish just simply laughed again and we finally slowed to a stop once we reached 'Melody Diner.'


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally. Life is unfair like that.**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys :) Here is where my writing begins. I'm SO sorry this took so long, but I decided to complete the rest of the story before posting my contributions up. Now that it's all done, I'll be updating once a week. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and just to point out the story will be told in POV's in this order: Trish, Dez, Austin&Ally (General). So this chapter it will be Austin&Ally.

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter Three**

**Austin&Ally's P.O.V**

Ally slapped Austin's hand away as he tried to steal another bread stick.

"Austin! Wait for Trish and Dez." She shot him a glare with her brown eyes.

"But they're taking forever!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and letting a pout form onto his lips. Ally rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. She couldn't deny he was cute when he looked like that but his attitude sure wasn't. As Austin was debating on using the puppy dog eyes on Ally to get him another bread stick, the sound of familiar laughter caught his attention. He and Ally both turned to see the late guests that were their respective best friends finally walking in...and _holding hands?_

Never mind the fact that they were smiling and laughing but _holding hands? _

Austin's eyes narrowed and Ally merely blinked. The sight of seeing these two getting along so well was a rare one, and so it had managed to render them speechless. Until of course, Trish greeted them.

"Hey guys, sorry about being so late...detention, long story." Trish lifted her free hand that wasn't grasping Dez's and shook it dismissively as she spoke. Dez's eyes were on her, a smile on his face that looked to have some sort of reserved meaning behind it.

"Hey Trish, Dez. It's no problem." Ally said slowly. Her eyes had yet to look away from their interlaced fingers. Once Trish realized what her friend was intensely gazing at, she quickly snatched her hand away from Dez's, clearing her throat.

"So uh, _anyway,_" Sitting down next to Ally, she continued on like nothing had happened. "Why don't we start eating now and -"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Austin interjected quickly, before quickly shoving a bread stick in his mouth and putting a little bit of everything he and Ally had ordered a while ago onto his plate. Dez laughed from his side next to Austin, and both Ally and Trish simply glanced at each other as if to say 'boys, huh?'

**-TXD-**

After the interesting lunch at the Melody Diner a week had quickly passed. It was that very week later at the Sonic Boom that Ally quietly observed her tall friend for most of the day. Over the week she had noticed the way Dez would stare at Trish whenever she ran a hand through her hair or smiled about something. His blue eyes seemed to light up that little bit more, and if she were honest, she found the reaction very suspicious.

So that was why she decided to tell Austin about it.

"Dez get's excited over a lot of things Ally," Austin informed her calmly, as he sat on top of the counter Ally was usually seen working at. "Are you sure you're not reading too much into this?"

"I'm sure Austin! The look in his eyes seemed more..._affectionate_ or something." She replied, pausing to find the right word. "As if the little things she did brightened up his day."

"You're being too perceptive." He said with a dismissive hand. "This is_ Trish and Dez,_ remember?"

Ally sighed in frustration before replying. "Fine, you think that way. But you'll see what I mean eventually."

**-TXD-**

He did see it. And it was only the very next day when he noticed.

In the way Dez would stand closer to Trish in what would be usually considered as crossing her personal space boundary - and how she didn't seem to mind. Or how Trish would try to hide a smile whenever Dez did something stupid. Something was definitely going on between the two. Something he couldn't seem to put his finger on.

"You were right Ally!" Austin exclaimed. He and Ally were finally alone in the practice room, and only because Trish had oddly offered to be the one to buy ice-creams for everyone. Dez had not so subtly, quickly decided to join her.

"Something_ is_ going on between them!" Ally smiled smugly, setting her songbook down as Austin took a seat next to her at the piano.

"Took you long enough," She said in a mocking tone before her facial expression turned serious. "But what do you think is happening?"

Austin glanced at the keys at the piano before answering. "I'm not sure...maybe they're just becoming better friends." There was a moment of silence as they both thought this possibility over.

"I guess that could be it." Ally finally spoke up, "Or _maybe_ we just need to do some investigating...come on." And before Austin knew what was happening, he was being dragged out of the practice room by a very determined looking Ally Dawson.

No more than ten minutes later, they were standing behind two surfboards, watching Trish and Dez walking out of the ice-cream parlor. They were both laughing about something and once again the personal space between the two was practically none existent.

"But did you see his_ face?_" Trish managed to get out in between fits of laughter, "I nearly peed myself."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we got out when we did." Dez said, his voice also clouded by laughter. After a few moments Trish slowly stopped first, her lips however still turned up into an amused smile. Dez quickly stopped a beat after, and they stared at each other for an even longer moment as if just admiring each other.

This caused Austin and Ally to share a look of disbelief before turning back to the scene in front of them.

Once realising what was happening, Trish cleared her throat and glanced down at the tub of ice-cream in her hands as if just remembering it was there.

"Oh uh...Here. Take the tub, I want to eat my cone before it melts everywhere," She handed him the ice-cream awkwardly, trying to not to drop her cone in the process. As she did this however, a bit of her own swiped across the tip of her nose. Dez of course didn't fail to notice this and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Oh, hey you've got a little..." And without really thinking about it, he used his index finger to gently swipe the ice-cream off her button nose. She scrunched her face up as he did so, and from a far, Austin and Ally held in a breath waiting for her to step on his toe or to bite his head off.

But...she didn't. Instead she just simply _smiled._

"Uh, thanks." She glanced down at the ground before looking up at him again, and all Austin and Ally could do was gape from their hiding place. They shared another look of shock and disbelief before turning back to observe their respective best friends.

"No problem," Dez said, with the smile still on his own face.

"But the next time you touch me without my consent I'll break that finger." She said this quickly, sounding as if she didn't really mean it but more because she felt like she had to. Then she turned around and walking back towards Sonic Boom, Dez, blinking in astonishment before following her.

"Quick! they're heading back towards the store!" Austin said, panic in his tone. "Run!" The two ran in the opposite the direction Trish and Dez had gone, weaving their way past innocent bystanders and with a few slips and stumbles somehow making it back into the practice room before Trish and Dez. Panting and out of breath, they collapsed on the couch.

"Okay," Ally said, through short breaths, "So something has definitely changed."

"Yeah," Austin replied, trying to return his breathing pattern back to normal. "I guess they're just getting along better or something."

"Yeah, that has to be it." Ally was quick to agree with him. "It's not like they could possibly..." She didn't even finish the sentence, because suddenly they were both laughing at the idea that was being implied.

"It's probably nothing." Austin said once both there laughter had subsided. Ally nodded quickly in agreement just as Trish and Dez burst into the room all smiles and with the ice-cream in obvious display.

Nothing was going on? Oh how wrong they were...


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally. So that means, I don't own the amazing characters that are Trish and Dez.**

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys! So as promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it :) And also I'd like to thank the people that reviewed last chapter! You're all amazing. This chapter is fairly short, but they will get longer as the story progresses.

_P.S: I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors that I have missed._

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter Four**

**Trish's POV**

My eyes were startled with the sight of what looked like both Austin and Ally gasping for air. Dez and I had just walked into the practice room, and so of course were not expecting too see such a sight once arriving back. We had only been gone for about ten minutes; what possibly could've happened it such a short amount of time?!

"Uh...Hey guys," I greeted them slowly, eyeing them both suspiciously in turn. After doing so I turned my attention to Dez who was standing next to me, and he even looked a little skeptical himself.

"We uh, we bought your fav," He eventually said this moments later and slowly motioned for them to take the large tub of fruity mint swirl that was in his hands.

" Yay, fruity mint swirl! Thanks guys." Ally exclaimed with a grin. She quickly stood up and her breathing pattern seemed to be almost back to normal as she quickly grabbed onto Austin's forearm.

"Come on, Austin, let's go down to my dad's office to get some spoons." She was pulling him out of the room at lightning speed, and so all Austin could do was smile at us before they were suddenly out of the room seconds later. Once they were gone, there was a moment of reflective silence before I spoke up.

"Okay...that wasn't weird at all." My tone was sarcastic as I walked over to the piano, still licking my ice-cream cone as I did.

"I know right? They looked like they both had just run a marathon or something." Dez said in reply and laughing at his statement as if it was the most hilarious statement in the world. I rolled my eyes to myself but couldn't help but smile at his idiocy as I sat down on the piano bench. I couldn't deny that sometimes his laughter was _kind_ _of_ cute. But of course only kind of.

"Are you going to laugh all day or are you going to just let your ice-cream melt." I asked him teasingly. I was halfway done with my one at this point and Dez's chocolate one was still sealed in it's little tub. He cleared his throat once his laughter subsided and quickly walked over to the seat opposite the piano I was already occupying.

I watched him silently as he removed the lid and took out the wooden spoon that was already inserted inside the packaging. Once done, he looked up and flashed a smile at me before digging in and all I could do was blink at him in return, the rest of my ice-cream forgotten momentarily._ Why was such a small gesture affecting me so much?_

After a few moments of complementing about it, I eventually dismissed the thought; simply shaking my head and focusing back on finishing the remains of my cone. There was nothing to even think about. Sure the simple smile he had shot me was kind of, sort of, alarmingly attractive, but that didn't mean anything...right?

"Hey Trish?" I was brought out of my confused thoughts by the reason for them in first place, and looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if..uh..." It was then I noticed the nervous look that was on his face. What on earth did he have to ask me that was so nerve wracking that he looked so nervous in the first place? I was waiting in so much anticipation I almost yelled at him to spit it out. Luckily I didn't have to.

"Would you like to maybe...hang out at the arcade sometime or something?" His hand began to rub the back of his neck, another nervous trait I noticed he had from other situations. I stared at him for a long moment, trying to process this information.

"You're not asking me out are you?" I was asking out of pure curiosity more than anything else, but instead my tone came out harsher than intended. I didn't mean for it to sound as mean as it did but the words were already out. I watched as what looked like panic appeared in Dez's blue eyes.

"N-NO! What?! no, of course not..." He let out what sounded like a nervous laugh, and I eyed him skeptically. What was worrying was the fact that I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be a lie or not.

"I meant you know, just as friends...cause we are friends right?" I contemplated this statement over in my head for a full minute. Over the passing week he hadn't been as irritating as he was in comparison to a month ago. And I didn't like that the words 'just as friends' created a sinking feeling in my stomach...but I didn't dwell on it for too long afterwards.

"Yeah," I finally answered,"I guess we are...friends." I stood up from my seat at the piano bench and pulled him up with his free hand.

"You can eat the rest of your ice-cream on the way. We better get going if we're going to get all those prize tickets." I let go of his hand and a smile was suddenly on his lips. It must have been contagious too because I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

**-TXD-**

It wasn't long before we'd been in the arcade for an hour. I had already had the pleasure of beating him at a few race car driving games and he'd even bought me a few snacks from the vending machine. Now, I was laughing at his attempt at beating the highest score on the dance mat. The world 'FAIL' was on the screen in big bold letters for the fifth time and he frowned.

"Why do I keep losing?" He asked rhetorically, genuinely looking confused. I answered him none the less.

"I think it's because maybe...I don't know...you suck?" I said, and soon enough I was in another laughing fit. He turned to face me with a pout on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay so I may not be the next Austin Moon when it comes to dancing," He said, looking off into the direction behind me. My laughter subsided moments later and literally a second afterwards his eyes seemed to light up at finding something. "But I'm awesome at air hockey. Come on!" And before I could say anything, I was being pulled along by the strong grip his hand had on my own.

Weirdly enough it felt like our hands fit together perfectly, as if they were made for this kind of thing.

We weaved in and out passed people, and all the while I relished the warm feeling of my hand clasped in his. _Why are you relishing anything? _My inner thoughts asked me, _This is Dez for crying out loud!_ I tried to listen to what my brain was telling me, but my heart decided that this wasn't to be the case. I found myself holding on tighter and watching the way our hands would swing from side to side.

Once we made it to the air hockey table however, I was suddenly brought back down to earth and I quickly let go of his hand, feeling to overwhelmed by the feeling holding it gave me. He didn't seem to notice the abrupt away I let go luckily enough and quickly made his way to the other side of the table. I watched him wordlessly as he put money into the machine and once the last of his change was in, the table was raring with life. It was then as he was preparing to start the game that I remembered one very vital thing.

"I suck at air hockey." I told him flatly. Dez raised an eyebrow in surprise, probably just as shocked as I am that I was admitting to such a fact out loud. Eventually though, he shot me an understanding smile.

"I'm sure you're not that bad. Here," He aligned his paddle with the puck and knocked it with rather light force towards me...and yet somehow even at the slow rate the puck was travelling at, it managed to get passed me, scoring him scored one point. I blinked before biting my lip, the feeling of stupidity washing over me, and looked up at him. He himself looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh and my bashful look quickly turned into a scowl.

"This is _not_ funny." I told with a growl and upon hearing the tone of my voice he coughed, as if trying to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

"I didn't say it was funny." He stated, his face the mask of innocence and I rolled my eyes while simultaneously crossing my arms over my chest. Grinning, he slowly came over to my side of the table and stood behind me. He did this as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and feeling his body heat from such a close distance annoyingly made me tense up.

"What are you doing?" I was careful not to stutter, so I wouldn't show how he was affecting me (...not that he was affecting me at all of course. Pff.) He didn't reply, instead I just watched as his arms came around me and he guided my hand back to the paddle.

"Move it like this," He placed the puck in front of the paddle, and moved our hands that were already holding the plastic object. Together, we knocked it into the other side, causing the machine it to roar with life as it indicated that I scored a point.

"Now it's a tie." He whispered, his lips way too close to my ear. How was it I had yet to shove him off of me? In fact, I kind of liked the way we were standing...it was like we fit. Just like how our hands seem to fit._ What was going on?!_

"Maybe you should show me again." I couldn't stop myself from whispering this back to him and even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine the huge smile on his lips once he replied because I could certainly hear it in his voice.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally. Which is a REALLY big shame.**

**Author's Note: **A big thank you once again to those that reviewed the last chapter! This chapter is slightly longer than the last one and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.

**I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors**

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter Five**

**Dez's POV**

She wouldn't get out of my head. It was like she was forcing a way to never leave - even without knowing it.

Another week had passed since I'd hung out alone with Trish at the arcade, and even when she wasn't around me she was still on my mind in some way or another. She didn't even have to physically be there for me to remember her dazzling smile and her shiny brown eyes. The way she would glare at me if I tried to insult her or the way she would laugh at me if I did something stupid. It was like the memory of just _her_ was edged into my brain...and it was slowly killing me.

I couldn't afford to like her, she was loud and scary and well... she was Trish! There were a million reasons as to why me going down that path would be a very bad idea. And yet, those millions of ideas were outweighed by the fact that she was also the one girl I knew who loved the Zaliens franchise as much as I did and would sit through a whole marathon with me if I was sad. The one girl I knew who could make scowling an art as well as one of the most attractive things in the world.

The one girl I knew I was really starting to fall for.

She would've probably buried me alive if she found out even an inkling of this. Or worse, bury me dead - and I was definitely to young to die!

And yet it wasn't like I could stop myself from liking her, it had sort of just happened. There was also something about her that told me she was worth it; even if I ended up with a bruised self esteem and a face to match.

It really did seem like she was on my mind 24/7 - and that she was there to stay.

**-TXD-**

That same week later, I was walking into 'Sonic Boom' with a smile on my face. The day had been running so smoothly, I was starting to get worried something was going to ruin it eventually. I guess you could say 'said something' was there once I saw who was at the counter.

Trish was there, with the usual magazine in her possession as she stood where Ally would usually be present. Her eyebrows were creased with concentration as she read over the pages and I couldn't help but notice the way she bit her lip once she turned the page.

All I could do was gulp.

I was stood frozen near the entrance as I watched her. It was starting to get ridiculous the way she would effect me once I laid eyes on her. It was like I was powerless over my actions and so I usually ended up doing something stupid (not that I didn't do that on a daily basis but it was worse when she was around). Looking behind me, I tried to attempt to back away quietly. Maybe I could get away before she saw me and -

"Dez? Why are you standing over there looking like a lost little fish in the sea?" _Darn it! _My mind exclaimed. I had been too busy trying to figure a way out that I had been too slow in getting away and now she had noticed me.

"Oh I uh..." I glanced away from her captivating eyes momentarily before looking back again.

"Nothing." I eventually said, giving up with coming up with an excuse. She raised an eyebrow, clearly judging me like she usually did before rolling her eyes.

"Well, okay whatever. Come over here, you look stupid just standing there in the way of the door." I quickly obeyed and walked the short distance over to the counter until I was standing in front of her. By then she was back focusing on her magazine and all I could do was stand there awkwardly not sure of what to do.

"Where's Austin and Ally?" I eventually asked, not knowing what else I could say without sounding like an idiot. It had only become a recent thing in which I cared about what I said in front of her. After a moment passed, she glanced up from her magazine to reply.

"Practicing that new song _again. _Though if you ask me, I think they're just finding excuses to be alone together."

"Isn't this been the tenth time this week?"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "They couldn't be anymore obvious."

I laughed before saying, "I guess that's what love can do to you huh?" There was a pause as we looked at each other. My laughter had subsided and now I was admiring her brown eyes again. They always seemed to do something to my stomach, like as if they were trying to make them flip multiple times. She had a lazy smile on her lips too, the kind that turned up slightly at the corners of her mouth and seemed to just look amazing on her face alone.

"Yeah," She eventually said in reply. "They say love can make a person do crazy things."

Before I could even reply or even fully register her words, she was looking away from me and breaking our eye contact.

"This issue of of Cheetah Beat kind of sucked anyway." She said, closing the magazine and throwing it behind the counter. Then she turned her attention back to me and that smirk that I had grown accustomed to loving was now settled on her lips.

"Do you want to do something? Let's do something!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way she spoke up before I could even reply again.

"Okay," I agreed. "What do you want to do?"

I shouldn't have asked.

**-TXD-**

"Why did I agree to this again?" We were now at the food court in the mall, and sitting a few feet away from us was Mindy; my creepy stalker crush texting vigorously on her phone.

"Because you said you wanted to get rid of her and this is the only way." Trish answered with a shrug of her shoulders. There had to be another way, anyway but this.

"But she'll kill me. Skin me alive probably!" Trish simply shrugged again.

"You don't know that." I rose my eyebrows at her, causing her to sigh.

"Okay, maybe there's an 87 percent chance that she will." She said, before patting me on the arm. "But don't worry, I won't let her kill you." Hearing those words brought a smile to my lips.

"Really?"

"Sure, I wouldn't be exactly thrilled with her if she killed my only Zailen buddy." I could feel my heart flutter as I continued to smile at her. I watched as her cheeks eventually reddened slightly under my gaze.

"Quit staring at me like that freckles, it's creepy." She said, looking away from me and shoving me in Mindy's direction.

"Now go!" Before I knew what was happening I was at Mindy's side, almost crashing into her table. My abrupt entrance prompted her to look up from her phone and her look of annoyance immediately changed into one fitting of doe eyes and a love sick smile.

I cringed inwardly

"Hi there Dezzy cheeks." She greeted me, one of her hands coming up to twirl her hair around her finger. I smiled awkwardly and lifted my hand up from my side to wave stiffly.

"H-Hi Mindy..."

"Why are you still standing up? Sit down!" I didn't even get a chance to protest before she latched onto my arm and pulled me down into the seat next to her. I could hear Trish snickering from her short distance away.

"Listen Mindy," I said after a few minutes of squirming under her unnerving stare. "I need to tell you something."

Upon hearing my words, a face splitting grin appeared on her face before she stood up out of her chair, knocking it backwards and yelling "I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! I KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME TOO."

Stunned by her outburst, all I could do was gape at her. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the sound of Trish laughing out loud and it was only because of that I snapped out of my astonished silence.

"No...that's not it." Mindy stopped mid-victory dance to look down at me with a stony expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I uh..." _Don't back out of this now Dez! _"I have a girlfriend!" I said quickly. She was silent, her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at me. It was long moment later before she replied.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice a deadly whisper.

"...What?" This hadn't been part of the plan. I had expected her to storm off before that little fact had to even be brought up.

"Who's the girl who stole my man?!" She said loudly, her eyes leaving mine and roaming the area around us quickly before finding mine again. Swallowing nervously, I looked away from her and turned around...doing one of the most stupidest things I could have ever thought to have done in such a situation.

I looked over at Trish a few seconds too long.

"TRISH?" Mindy yelled. She had caught my glance and her fists were now clenched at her sides. "Your new girlfriend is _Trish?_"

"Well I -" I quickly tried to mend my mistake but she was already walking past me and up to a now wide eyed Trish who was standing next to the unoccupied sausage cart. I quickly got up and ran over to the two intimidating girls.

"De La Rosa, I know you did not make a move on my Dezzy-Roo!" She was now standing directly in front of Trish, and if looks could kill Trish would have been on the floor with no life already. Instead however, Trish stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling sarcastically at Mindy before saying words I would've only hoped to have heard in my dreams.

"And what if I did?"

"_What?_" Mindy shouted, livid that Trish had dared to even speak to her like that.

"_What? _I exclaimed, shocked and completely confused as to what was happening.

"You heard me," Trish spoke up again, "What If I did steal your 'Dezzy-Roo?' What exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Rip your hair out, that's what." Mindy screeched. Trish simply laughed, as if what Mindy had said was actually hilarious before her facial expression quickly changed and she was giving Mindy the deadliest look I had ever seen - and Trish had given me some pretty nasty looks in the past.

"I'd like to you see you _try._" Even from where I was standing behind them, I was slightly scared. Mindy and Trish both stared at each other menacingly for what seemed like a long time before Trish walked past her, not forgetting to shove her in the shoulder as she walked passed.

"Come on, _boyfriend_. Let's go." Trish made sure to emphasize the word 'boyfriend', taking my hand in hers and leading us away from a seething Mindy. Our hands once again fit perfectly, just like they had done that previous week at the arcade. In a daze, I let her pull me along to wherever it is she wanted us to go and admist of all of this I couldn't help but blurt out.

"You're amazing." And she simply turned to look at me, with that signature smirk on her face again as she replied.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please review with what you thought of the chapter because they really help motivate me to keep on updating :) The next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally...but I do in my dreams.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really put a smile on my face. Here's the next chapter for you all. It's shorter than the last and in my opinion not as good...but I guess you can say major things happen that make up for it.

_I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors/typos._

* * *

**Sonic Boom Tales - Chapter Six**

**Austin&Ally's POV**

Back at the store, things had picked up. Austin and Ally had taken a break from practicing their new song and had opened up the store. People had been swamping the place once this was done.

"Have a nice day!" Ally said with a smile, waving at the little boy leaving with a newly bought flute.

"Man, Sonic Boom's been popular today." Austin said as he hopped off the counter. He'd been sitting and staring at Ally most of time as she helped customers because really there wasn't much else for him to do. Homework wasn't really his main priority, and it gave him a chance to admire her chestnut brown hair from the back anyway. Ally nodded her head in a agreement as she walked over to the front door and changed the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'

"You're closing up again?"

"Yeah," Ally replied, turning back to face him. "I think we deserve to do so after selling so many instruments today."

"True that." Austin agreed, and they both shared a short laugh.

"Come on, I want to show you something I've been working on for your next album." She pulled him along by the hand, upstairs and into the practice room shutting the door behind them.

And it wasn't until they were sitting at the piano bench that they noticed they were still holding hands. Awkwardly, they released each other; trying to ignore the feeling of warmth that was lost.

**-TXD-**

About ten minutes later, Ally realised she was missing something. She and Austin had added to the new song instrument wise, but lyrical wise it just wasn't working; and it was only now that Ally knew exactly the reason why.

"My lucky pencil!" She exclaimed loudly, snapping her fingers in confirmation and startling Austin in the process.

"What?" He turned to face her, both looking and sounding utterly confused as to what she was yelling about.

"That's why this lyrics aren't going right. We need my lucky pencil." She told him this with a smile on her face, as if she had solved a Sherlock Holmes worthy mystery.

"Oh...well there was no need to shout about it. You scared me!" Ally simply rolled her eyes in reply and didn't even bother to apologise; instead she went on as if he hadn't spoken.

"It's in my dad's office in a pot that's on that really tall shelf I'm always telling you about. Can you help me get it down?"

"Sure thing, shortie." Austin said with a smirk now on his lips.

Ally glared at him before standing up and saying,"It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged!" Austin chuckled at her before standing up also. They walked until they had just left the room but were stopped short once they noticed Trish and Dez walking into the Sonic Boom, ignoring the 'CLOSED' sign as usual. But that's not what made them stop short.

It was because they noticed that the two were _holding hands...again!_

Eyes widening, Austin and Ally turned to share a bewildered look before quickly backing away from the top of the stair case and into the practice room again, out of sight. They could - just about - still see Trish and Dez standing below near the cash register.

"I wonder where Austin and Ally are?" Dez questioned, looking around the store with his blue eyes but funnily enough missing the staircase.

"Probably staring into each other's eyes somewhere." Trish replied dismissively, as if this were a normal thing. Dez nodded in agreement and Ally gaped while Austin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. They never did like when people caught them out on doing so.

"Maybe they're doing what you just said in the practice room." Dez went on to say, and Trish shrugged, absentmindedly swinging their clasped hands back and fourth.

"Probably," She said in reply but didn't look as if she were about to move to check. In fact, she barely glanced up at the staircase. The two just there for a while in a comfortable silence, hands still clasped like it was the most normal thing to do in the world. It wasn't until Dez squeezed her hand that she quickly realised how long their fingers had been interlaced and she pulled away in slight panic.

"So, uh anyway..." Trish spoke up slowly, a slight nervous look present on her face. She put her hands behind her back as she continued. "The whole Mindy thing..."

Both Austin and Ally noticed the sad look on Dez's face once Trish pulled away. But he managed to reply - and a good thing too. Because they were both wondering what on earth Trish was talking about.

"Yeah...so she thinks we're a uh...a couple." Ally had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop the huge gasp that nearly emitted from her mouth. Austin almost shouted out a very confused "WHAT?" But refrained himself. His eyes however widened considerably.

"We should just go along with it for a while, and then when she stops sniffing around you we'll call it quits." Trish told him simply.

"But who _knows_ how long that will take?" Dez asked her, his eyes wide with fear at the thought. "Knowing Mindy she may never get over this." A thoughtful expression dawned Trish's features before she spoke again.

"Then we'll just have to make up something else if it comes to that won't we?" Slowly, a smiled formed on Dez's lips as he registered her answer. Austin and Ally watched as Trish slowly smiled back.

"Thanks for doing this Trish, you're great friend." Trish meekly shrugged her shoulders once again.

"What are Zalien buddies for right?" And before anyone knew what was happening, Dez leaned down and enveloped Trish into his arms in an intimate hug.

And once again, Austin and Ally simply gaped.

Trish looked tense for a few moments, her hands stubbornly at her sides as Dez did all the embracing but eventually she returned the hug; wrapping her hands around his neck. Dez's arms seemed to pull her closer and the hug lasted about another few seconds before they slowly began to pull away to face each other.

And yet something inwardly prevented them from moving away fully and they both stopped frozen, looking into each other's eyes.

Austin held in a breath, as if he were too scared breathing would ruin this moment. Ally bit her lip. Hard. She didn't know if she wanted to squeal or scream - both of which were pretty loud when coming from her. So she decided it was best not risk it.

The two bickering friends stared at each other silently, their faces closer than they'd ever been before and still slowly getting closer.

A few inches more and they would be no more space left.

But then something happened.

Suddenly, Trish was clearing her throat and quickly stepping away from altogether and all Dez could do was blink, looking as if he wasn't sure what had just happened had even really _happened._

"S-So yeah, we should go look for Austin and Ally now." Trish bit her lip, staring up at the boy she had almost kissed and quickly turning around and walking away with a furiously beating heart. Dez stared after her, looking crestfallen and confused all at once before glumly following behind her.

"They're coming," Ally whispered in panic turning around and pushing on Austin's chest. "Quick, get back into the room properly."

Not expecting her push, Austin lost his footing and fell backwards, Ally stumbling with him in the process. They fell onto the carpented floor, Austin looking up into Ally's brown eyes who still had her hands on his chest. They didn't move for a second, admiring each other's features as if Trish and Dez weren't rapidly approaching.

And then they heard their footsteps that were even closer than before.

They quickly scrambled up from the floor, untangling their limbs and running up to sit at the piano again. They quickly began to play a few chords just a milisecond before Trish and Dez walked in.

"Hey Guys," Trish greeted them, sounding a bit too lively. "What're you doing?" The grin on her face was abnormally wide as if she was trying to hide something. Dez waved at them causually, a smile on his face also and not looking at all sad like he had done only barely five minutes ago.

"Oh nothing, just working on a new song." Austin said smoothly, knowing if Ally spoke up she would give away the false truth instantly. Her lying had become better but now wasn't the time to test such a thing out; so she only nodded with a smile.

Though a million thoughts were running through both of their heads and all of them based on what they had just witnessed.

_Did Trish and Dez like each other?_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh snap, did anyone see that 'almost kiss' coming? Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the little bits of Auslly I added into this chapter too. There's more to come so please leave a review! :D Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
